Venus
by MelissaGranillo
Summary: hombres lobo... ¿son lobos con la capacidad de ser hombres?, ¿Son hombres que despiertan su lado salvaje?, Son...¿Qué rayos son? No tengo idea pero... lo quiero.


Mis amigas hablaban de cosas, reían y todo eso, mientras me carcomía la duda, la preocupación. Me sentí realmente cansada, tanto física como mentalmente. Las noches anteriores Las vidas pasadas han sido fatales, apenas dormido en clases y en casa de Becka. No he tenido que hacer nada por mí, ni he estado durmiendo para dormir mejor, sino que no ha funcionado, ha despertado en un medio noche y después de ese miedo, no se ha logrado conciliar el sueño.

-Chicas… -Llamé quedito.

Ellas me voltearon a ver expectantes. Sus ojos estaban fijos en mí, esperando que hablara.

-No se puede dormir estos últimos días –dije mirándolas. La rubia comenzó a tocar.

-A mí, Sakura, tus ojeras te delatan –me dijo con una sonrisa. Reí.

\- ¿Te desvelas chateando con algún chico? Negué mientras reía.

-¿Entonces? –Chilló la otra rubia.

-bueno, lo que pasa es-dije mientras tomaba mi pose seria.-es que siento que alguien me observa mientras duermo, no sé cómo explicarlo.-negar moviendo la cabeza.-es… como una mirada pesara tanto, como si quisiera … -Hice una pausa, me estaba frustrando.-¡Agh! Ni siquiera puedo explicarlo… -dije rendida.

Becka, la primera rubia que me contesto con horror.- ¡estas siendo acosada por fantasmas!

Fruncí el ceño. Ahora quien habló fue Ivonne, la última rubia.

-¡Quizá sea un violador! -Chilló horrorizada.

-o… un vampiro-me dijo Keyla mirándome pícara.

En este caso, me gustaba más la idea de un violador, las otras dos nunca en la vida pasarían ... creo.

-están locas-dije con una sonrisa.

...

La noche había caído, admito, que me dormí y no me entusiasmé en lo más mínimo. Tenía miedo de esa mirada, de esa persona que no se conocía quiénes eran, quizás, y Becka tenía razón, un fantasma me acosaba. Aunque suene ridículo. Suspiré, me puse de cuclillas en un borde de mi cama, junté mis manos y en ellas detuve mi frente, me puse a orar. Como dije, tenía miedo. Saqué las sábanas y me acosté, y me quedé completamente dormida.

La respuesta, la expresión, la imagen, la sensación de impotencia, la palabra, la respuesta, la palabra, la palabra, la palabra, la palabra, la palabra Abrí mis ojos lentamente, con sumo cuidado me giraba a la dirección de donde está la presencia, la mirada y el hombre sobre mi tocador, sus ojos y su piel tan pálida. Abrí mis ojos se encontraron con su mirada, estaba sorprendida, asustada, quería correr, pero mi cuerpo estaba paralizado.

-un gusto ... -me dijo serio.- tengo días viniendo aquí en espera a que despertaras- se bajó del tocador.

Caminó hasta el borde de mi cama y se sentó, miraba por la ventana que había frente a él. La luna que se iluminó, su rostro se llenó de la luz y sus malditas facciones se ensombrecieron en un lugar tan precioso, tan único. ¿Qué clase de violador tiene ojos rojos y es tan precioso?

-¿Quién eres? -Pregunté quedito.-¿Como entraste?, ¿Qué quieres…? -Dije apunto de soltarme en llanto.

Frunció el ceño. Su voz, su rostro, sus ojos ... Ese hombre era hermoso, todo en él, me atraía, pero también tenía algo malo, había en él, me siento hipnotizada ...

-Soy Deidara. –Me dijo acercándose a mí. Suspiró.-He venido por tí-me dijo de golpe.

Y de pronto, todo fue negro. Me desperté, en un lugar desconocido. Estaba listo para enviar en unas finas cobijas, en una habitación que ha dicho, muy probablemente más que todos mis órganos juntos. ¿Dónde demonios estaba? ¿Dónde demonios estaba? Me di cuenta de cómo hacer el menor ruido. Al abrirme el ojo que no había tenido nadie, entonces salí completamente al pasillo.

-ya era hora que despertaras-una voz habló detrás de mí.

Un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo, me giré sobre mis talones lentamente, encontréme con el rubio hijo de Cupido y Afrodita, el mismo chico de anoche. Me quedé tensa, no sabía qué hacer. Jodia como me miraba, como si yo fuera insignificante, como si fuera poca cosa. Quise ser inteligente, traté de mostrarme de forma segura, tal vez sí lo hice todo para que este hombre me dejara ser libre, pero la pregunta era, ¿Qué rayos quieren de mí?

-¿Qué tanto ves? .- reprochó frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Quién eres? -Pregunté alzando una ceja.

-ya te dije. Soy Diedara.-me dijo obvio.

Me di una bofetada mental, era cierto, ya me había dicho eso. Pero aun así, por dentro, mi estómago se contraía, mi sexo me dio un sentido, pero mis piernas se sentían malditamente adormecidas, tiritaba del miedo, claro, dentro de mí.

-¿Dónde estoy? -Pregunté firme, intentando ocultar mi inseguridad.

-jodes con tantas preguntas-me dijo separándose de la pared, Se acercó a mí.-hay tanto de lo que tengo que hablar -me dije comenzando a caminar, me quedé quita, solo miraba, entonces él se volteó conmigo.-sígueme .-me ordenó.

Dudosa, apenas moviendo mis piernas lo hice, pero muy por detrás. El chico era alto, su cabello era demasiado largo ... para mi gusto; Su cuerpo perfecto y su piel de porcelana pura. Volví a recordar los extraños sucesos de la noche anterior, sus ojos ya no eran rojos sino que ahora eran un azul muy intenso, como el cielo. ¿Qué era este sujeto?

-te explicaré lo que vas a hacer-me dijo deteniéndose.- entras y te arrodillas como si quisieras besarle los pies al tipo en que te sientes en la silla, yo hablaré por ti y no levantes la mirada por nada.-abrió la gran puerta que estaba frente a nosotros.

Ni siquiera tuve el momento de hacerlo, ni de pronto ni de mí ni de nadie ni de mí ni siquiera. Me quedé quita, inmóvil ¿Me habían vendido acaso?

-¿Está es la chica que Sasuke ha estado tan obsesionado últimamente? -Preguntó uno de los hombres, no pude ver quien, pero su voz era endemoniadamente escabrosa que estaba muy lejos de ser sexy.

::: Sasuke :::

Golpeé la pared haciendo baches en ella, estaba ardiendo en furia. Naruto me miró preocupado, tenía la maldita necesidad de romper el cuello a ese mal nacido a mordidas. Me sentí tan frustrado, tan jodidamente endemoniado.

-debiste cuidarla mejor.-me dijo Sai mientras me miraba fijamente.

Lo fulminé con la mirada, la forma en que lo dijo lo hizo sonar tan fácil. Apreté los puños mientras caminábamos hacia su dirección, Naruto me tomó del brazo, mirándome impaciente.

-no es momento de esto, chicos-dijo calmado.-tenemos que sacar a la chica de esta mierda.-comentó mientras que se sentaba.

Estaba preocupado, claro que sí, pero yo estaba convirtiendo en un verdadero demonio. Debí ser más cuidadoso con ella, me senté justo frente a Sai y Naruto, cerré mis ojos y grabé como había sido encontrado.

Todo comenzó un verano, caminaba por la playa mientras buscaba a los chicos. A lo lejos miré a una pelirrosa húmeda, con el sol brillando en su piel y la arena pegada en sus muslos. Reírse como disfrutó la vida, su cabello se dividió en tiras y se pegó a su rostro y su bañador de un pastel de color que se hizo lucir tan fresco. Caminé a su dirección mientras ella caminaba de espaldas y tenía un propósito con su cuerpo con el mío. Mi piel se erizo, su aroma tan afrodisíaco me hizo saborearla, era ella, no había duda. Miré con sus grandes ojos verdes, palpitantes, y sucedió, y también me gustó.

Nuestros ojos se conectaron y tuvieron un intercambio sublime de almas, sus orbes se conectaron con los míos. Mi especie estaba destinada a encontrar a la mujer con el cual crear y procrear, sí, en diferente categoría. Fuimos la vergüenza de los cielos. Los hijos de los ángeles caídos y humanos, unos híbridos asquerosos, todas las formas y tamaños. Fuimos dejados de lado cuando el diluvio, solo unas pocas razas de abominaciones sobrevivieron, entre ellos estamos nosotros. Somos unos infelices hombres bestias que andamos errantes por el mundo buscando una mujer que nos salvare de las llamas del infierno. Generalmente son mujeres de almas dulces y corazones buenos, y ella es verdaderamente buena.

Nunca me atreví a tocar a la chica, solo la observarla de lejos, la cuida y la protegía para mí, siempre desde las sombras, aún no estaba lista para ser marcada, aún no puedo. La miré llorar, la miré bailar y reír a través de su ventana, escondido entre los árboles como un maldito acosador. Compartió su vida conmigo, y ya la sentía mía, plenamente mía.

-lo asesinaré.-musité con rabia.

Naruto me miró y soltó solo las cejas.

-¡Ese jodido se ha metido con la pelirrosa! -Rugí.

-iremos por ella, jurado que será así -me dijo Naruto tocando mi hombro.- Pero primero tenemos que hacer muchos movimientos, no puedes lanzarte a bestia-me reprochó.

Sonreí irónico.- ¿De qué mierda hablas? ¡Somos unas jodidas bestias! -Rugí levantándome.-Iré a su maldita mansión y meter a sus asquerosas bolas por sus orejas.-amenacé.

Caminé a la salida, esto no se iba a quedar así. Naruto tenía a su chica resguardada, al igual que Sai. Vivimos juntos como manada.

Hinata e Ino nos miraron curiosas, están sentadas sobre la alfombra de la sala de estar mientras comían galletas y té, supongo.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -Preguntó Ino mientras miraba mis ojos.

Mi visión era nublada, la furia disparaba mi forma salvaje, mi forma animal.

-han secuestrado a su humana.-dijo Sai.-iremos por ella.

-y la traeremos aquí.-sentencié con las llaves de mi auto.-alisten una habitación.-les ordené mirando a ambas chicas.

Guardaron silencio y salimos por la puerta. La furia se ha convertido en mi sistema. Apretaba los dientes y mi respiración era profunda. Lo cierto es que, en realidad, enojo, era brutal, nunca en mi vida, ni en mi ser, ni en serio ni en serio ni en serio ni en el pasado sino en el pasado.


End file.
